Trying
by lyslys31
Summary: Callie and Arizona have been trying. This is my take on their first time since the accident. Probably going to be a two parter. Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Callie sighed heavily pushing her black hair out of her face as she searched her purse for the keys to her apartment. To say it had been a long day would be an understatement. She had spent nearly the entire day in the OR doing 4 back to back surgeries, and now all she could think about was relaxing and spending the evening with her two favorite girls. As she walked inside she could hear Arizona laughing at a rerun of Friends from her spot on the living room couch. God how she loved that laugh, to Callie there was no better sound in the world. It was hard to believe just a few months ago there was a time where she wondered if she would ever hear that sound again. For months the only laugh Callie had heard was one full of bitterness and disgust that would follow any type of pleasantry Callie tried to offer Arizona. It was amazing how far they had come.

Callie dropped her bag by the door and went to join Arizona on the couch.

'"Hey you, what's so funny?" Arizona turned around realizing Callie was finally home.

"Hey yourself gorgeous, how was your day?"

"Ugh, don't even get me started", Callie groaned as she sunk into the couch next to her wife. "I had 4 back to back surgeries today. I haven't even had time to eat anything since yesterday, and my entire body is killing me."

"That good huh? Come here let me help." Arizona moved to sit behind Callie and started rubbing her shoulders. Callie smiled and closed her eyes.

"Mmm , thank you" Arizona just chuckled and softly kissed her neck.

"I missed you today. It's so boring having a day off without you." Arizona kisses her neck again, this time trailing a bunch of kisses all the way down to Callie's collarbone. Callie turns around to face Arizona and leans in to tuck a soft, blond curl behind her ear before she gently kisses her wife's soft lips. Arizona immediately deepens it, her tongue brushing against Callie's lips, begging for entrance. Callie eagerly lets her in. Pretty soon the kiss turns hungry as Arizona pulls Callie onto her lap to straddle her, their tongues still twisting and fighting for dominance. Needing air Arizona leaves Callie's lips to trail kisses down her neck, gently licking and sucking the spot on her collarbone that drives her wife crazy. Strong tan hands move to Arizona's back, pushing their bodies closer together, and Callie moans as she presses her center into her wife's thigh. Callie attacks Arizona's lips again pushing her tongue deep inside her lover's while slowly moving her hands down Arizona's smooth back, across her stomach and up to her beautiful breasts.

"Mmm , Callie…."

Callie opens her eyes to look at her wife, realizing how quickly she has gotten lost in the feel of her Arizona. Breathing raggedly she jumps off of Arizona's lap, knowing that she probably pushed her wife too far. While they have both come a long way and they were trying, they still haven't made love since the accident.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I kinda got caught up in the moment… ummm, I'm gonna go hop in the shower" Callie's cheeks are flushed and she is still trying to catch her breath as she turns to walk to the bathroom, trying to ignore the intense throbbing between her legs.

Arizona jumps from the couch and grabs Callie's arm to spin her around. "Calliope wait a second..." Callie turns around to look at her wife whose cheeks are flushed and her eyes have become a dark blue. Arizona smiles and slips her arms around Callie's waist, "Where do you think you're going? I was going to tell you to take me to bed… I want you to make love to me." Arizona pulls Callie close and kisses her slowly. Before Callie can respond Arizona pulls back and rests her forehead against her wife's.

Looking into Arizona's eyes, Callie has never felt more loved in her entire life. Those blue eyes are so full of love and trust and passion that Callie nearly comes right there on the spot. She could spend hours just staring into Arizona's eyes, but that will have to come later, because right now she has to make love to her wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so this is part 2. I'm new to this so be nice. But definitely let me know what you think. If I should write more or just stick to being a reader. Enjoy :) **

Callie took Arizona's hand and led her to their bedroom. She would never get tired of how perfectly her wife's hand fit into hers. Once in their room, they stopped at the foot of the bed and Callie pulled Arizona's body flush to hers and just felt her, slowly running her hands from her thighs, past her breasts and stopped on her cheeks, pulling Arizona in for a short sweet kiss. Callie pulled back and looked into Arizona's eyes expecting to see fear and hesitation, expecting her to change her mind, but instead she saw nothing but pure love and adoration in those deep blue orbs.

Arizona just smiled her perfect dimpled smile and lifted her arms above her head.

Taking the hint, Callie slid her hands under the hem of Arizona's shirt slowly caressing her toned stomach, feeling it tighten and relax as her breathing began to quicken. Callie's hands traveled up Arizona's sides, taking her shirt with them, freely exposing Arizona's perfect lace covered chest. She smiled as Callie reached forward to brush a blonde curl from her face.

"God, Arizona, you're so beautiful" whispered Callie, her eyes never breaking contact with her wife's. Callie raised her arms, letting Arizona rid her of her shirt. They stood there for what felt like hours, chest to chest; just being and taking each other in. They were about to embark on the next chapter of their lives together, and it couldn't be more perfect.

Arizona pressed her lips to Callie's, brushing her tongue across her bottom lip as they moved together until Arizona's legs hit the side of the bed and Callie gently guided her to sit down. Callie knelt down in front of Arizona, running her hands along her thighs. Stopping once she reached the button of her jeans, Callie looked up at Arizona, silently asking permission. Arizona nodded and Callie slips the jeans off of her beautiful body. She brings her hands to the top of Arizona's prosthesis and begins to remove it.

"Callie, maybe I…..maybe I should get under the covers first"

"Please don't. I wanna look at you. All of you."

Once the prosthesis is removed, Callie quickly kicks off her jeans and guides her and Arizona to the middle of the bed.

Arizona lays under Callie. Her wife's hands on both sides of her head, their lips nearly touching. Callie's body completely encompasses her as if for one night, she's blocking out the rest of the world. And in that perfect moment Arizona realizes there is no better or safer place than where she is right now. Right now there is no crash, no Africa, just Arizona and her Calliope, who, despite everything they have been through, still completely adores her.

Finally letting go of her reservations, Arizona pulls Callie down to her and crashes their lips together. Arizona uses one hand to push down Callie's panties, while the other one removes her wife's bra, fully exposing her beautiful tan breasts. Callie quickly does the same to Arizona, and finally they are skin to skin.

Callie takes Arizona's tight nipple in her mouth, gently sucking and biting the way that drives her wife crazy.

''Oh God, baby I missed you" Arizona practically moans as she runs kisses along Callie's jaw and down her neck. Callie moans against her wife's breast as her left hand pinches the other nipple between her fingers.

Callie's mouth finds Arizona's again as she plunges her tongue into her lover's mouth, trying to convey all of the love that she has for the woman underneath her. Arizona kneads and squeezes Callie's breasts and moans into Callie's mouth as she presses her tan thigh into her throbbing center. Arizona's grinds down onto her leg as Callie assaults her neck, marking her as hers and only hers.

Finally Callie's hand slips in between their bodies and swipes two fingers against her wife's slick, wet opening. "Mmm Arizona, I missed you too".

Arizona arches her back pushing her center against Callie's hand; desperately seeking more friction. Unable to wait any longer, Callie slips two fingers into Arizona's tight heat.

"Oh God…Calliope"

"Shhh, I'm here Arizona. I'm here" Callie sweetly whispers as she begins to thrust her fingers deep into her wife's center. Arizona's nails dig into Callie's back trying desperately to pull her closer as she wraps her right leg around her wife, locking her in place.

Arizona sucks on Callie's tight nipple, gently biting down as Callie swipes her thumb across her swollen clit.

''Oh fuck…. Oh... harder"

Callie finds Arizona's mouth for a sloppy kiss as she uses her body to thrust harder into her wife. Callie can feel her wife tightening around her fingers as Arizona arches her back meeting her every thrust. Callie brings her head down to nibble and suck her wife's ear.

"God baby, you feel so good. I love you so much" Callie whispers into Arizona's ear, while her fingers find the spot on her wife's walls that never fails to make her come undone.

"Oh… yes…mmm don't stop"

Callie gets in two more thrusts when Arizona explodes around her fingers, unabashedly screaming her name. Callie's hips slow as her thumb gently strokes Arizona's clit, gently bringing down her lover from her orgasm.

Once Arizona has stopped trembling, Callie slowly pulls out and kisses her wife slowly and passionately, Arizona smiling against her lips. It's moments like this when Callie knows she was born to make love to this woman.

Arizona opens her eyes and smiles up at Callie, cheeks flushed and fully sated. Callie goes to lay beside her, but Arizona grabs her arm to stop her.

"Stay" she whispers as her hand slides between their bodies and her fingers brush against Callie's slick clit.

Callie moans as Arizona sweetly trails her fingers up and down her wet slit, her thumb gently working Callie's throbbing nub. Arizona then sits up so that Callie is grinding in her lap and Callie runs her fingers through Arizona's hair, pulling her in for a hungry kiss. As her tongue tangles with Callie's, her fingers sink into her wife's tight heat. When Callie moans into her mouth, Arizona nearly comes again on the spot. God how she missed this feeling.

Needing air Callie breaks the kiss to trail kisses down Arizona's neck while Arizona's fingers plunge deeper into her core with every thrust.

"Fuck Arizona….oh fuck baby"

Arizona can feel how close her wife is as her walls tighten around her fingers.

''I love you Calliope. Come for me"

With that Callie's climax rips through her body as wetness spills down her wife's fingers. Her body trembling as Arizona lays them down and gently massages Callie's clit. Once the final waves of her orgasm pass, Callie rolls of to lay down facing Arizona. She pulls her close and wraps her arm around her to trace patterns across her back. Arizona leans in and kisses her sweetly. Callie stops when she feels a tear run down her wife's cheek.

"Arizona? What's the matter?"

"Nothing Calliope, I'm just so happy…. We're really gonna be okay"

Callie smiles and brushes the tear from Arizona's cheek, "Yeah babe, we really are"


End file.
